Potter Brothers: Legend of the White winged Horse
by lsgp
Summary: Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban, and there's mystery following him everywhere. But a meeting between 2 old friends will take Rob and Harry to new adventures as they try to solve the mistery that is the Prisoner of Azkaban. And why is that white horse following them everywhere?
1. The Elite Auror Squadron

**THE POTTER BROTHERS**

**and **

**THE LEGEND OF THE WHITE WINGED HORSE**

**Chapter 1: The Elite Auror Squadron**

Privet Drive number four was looking a lot more joyful than it had been in more than ten years. But it had nothing to do with the outside. Not with the perfect garden, with olive green grass, blossoming flowers here and there, nor the thoroughly clean stone walk. It didn't have anything to do with the new car or the expensive curtains…

No, the Dursley household now held a sort of shine, something that happens only when the people inside are happy. Petunia Dursley, now known as Petunia Evans, was smiling fondly at the amazed face of his only nephew. The fourteen year old boy was looking through an old album full of pictures of his mother and his aunt. He laughed at some of the pictures and asked many questions to Petunia, who answered with stories of her childhood before Lily and her were pushed away. She had confessed many times how jealous she had been of her sister. But Harry always answered that everything was right between them now. He wasn't sure if he had really forgiven her. He just couldn't help to feel bad when he saw her the first time when he arrived from Hogwarts. She had been unsure and fearful and looked totally devastated. He decided to just give her a chance. And so, very slowly, they had both started to heal.

That was the scene that filled that night of mid-august when Harry Potter was looking through the photo albums of his aunt. Nobody paid attention to the local news, warning about a recently escaped prisoner named Sirius Black.

"Look at this" Harry's voice ringed, full of mirth and with a noticeable twinkle of laughter in his eyes "She really liked to play pranks on you, huh?"

"Yes she did" Petunia answered softly "But she only did it with me. I do remember her being teased about your father playing pranks on her, but he started chasing her when she struck back the first time."

Harry's face had a smile planted as he rummaged through the rest of the album, but stopped when a faint knock came from the door. Petunia looked confused, she wasn't expecting anyone. She began standing up, but Harry stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. A surprised look appeared on her face but she staid quiet, waiting. She hadn't even noticed when her nephew had taken out his wand, yet there it was in his hand with a determined look on his face.

The sky seemed to suddenly be filled with storm-clouds, and a thunder echoed in the distance. Harry approached the front door slowly wand in his right hand while in the other a sword materialized after a few whispered words. His eyes shifted, his pupils no longer circular. He felt a faint pulse and the device Ron had created came alive.

"_I'm here"_ a voice said out of the earphone.

Harry let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, and the sword and wand vanished.

"It's okay aunt" Harry called as he unlocked the door.

There on the other side was a boy his age, with long black hair, somehow a bit like his, but not as unruly and messy. His piercing blue eyes bore on him with a serious look, but the smirk on his face betrayed him.

"Rob, mate" Harry said as they gave a one armed hug.

"It was a long two weeks right? " Rob said.

"Yea they were, although I've had lots to do around here" Harry answered "Aunt Petunia, I want you to meet someone!"

"Coming dear, I..."

CRASH

The plate with snacks she had prepared was now lying broken on the floor. Petunia raised a hand to her mouth in a strangled gasp.

"You…"

"Aunt?" Harry asked in confusion, it seemed like she had seen a ghost and was staring flabbergasted at Rob. "Are you all right?"

"I…" she stammered "Who… who are you?"

"I'm Robert ma'am" he said holding his hand out "Robert Dumbledore"

"It can't be…" she whispered apparently not even hearing the boy introduce himself "Harry, can you get me the other album, on the nightstand."

"But aunt" Harry started but stopped when he saw the look on her face. She had tears welling on her eyes, and her breathing was coming labored. He quickly ran upstairs and entered the last room on the left. He reached for the cabinet on the nightstand and immediately saw what her aunt was looking for, a green leather album. He could feel something was different about it but he decided against opening it right there and rushed back towards the living room.

Rob looked slightly uncomfortable under the anxious gaze his aunt was giving him, which was broken the moment Harry entered.

"Please, both of you sit down" she said in a low voice, as if trying to calm herself "there's something you might want to see. Something you _need_ to see".

Harry and Robert looked at each other in confusion, but nevertheless sat down on each of her sides. Petunia took a deep breath and opened the cover.

On the first page there was a round shield of arms surrounded with silver linings and blue runes engraved. The surface was divided in four equal parts two in blue and two in white, and each of them had a symbol: a Pegasus on the top left, and a lion on the right down were the first two. Harry opened his eyes wide when he saw the symbol on the lower left, the same one of the book of Merlin. He didn't recognize however, the remaining one, a triangle with a circumscribed circle, both split in two halves.

Under that, on silver words read the title: The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. Harry continued reading downwards, where a message was inscribed on smaller letters.

'To our beloved sons: if something were to happen to us and we are not with you anymore, we leave you this album in which there are many pictures both magic and non-magic that will tell you a small bit of your family. Know that we love you with all our hearts,

Lily and James Potter "

By the time he had ended reading the message, tears had welled on Harry's eyes and he sobbed quietly against his aunt's blouse. She was trying to comfort him, but it was obvious that reading her sister's message took a lot of her. Robert sat quietly, his heart clenching because his friend was in pain, and sad because he didn't have anything to remember his family by.

"I… "Rob began "This is too personal, I think I better leave you to…"

"No!" Petunia exclaimed a bit louder than Rob had expected "There's something you _must_ see first."

Robert nodded still confused.

Harry's aunt shifted to the next page and the green eyed boy gasped. It was a picture of his family. An older version of him was holding a small blue-eyed boy with messy black hair who tried to get to his mother. Her mother, Lily Potter, was as beautiful as he had always imagined. Looking at his aunt she could see they looked very much alike, now that her aunt had stopped using that much make up for her ex-husband and her stuck up look had disappeared. But his mother was for a lack of better word, perfect. She had long straight dark red hair, almond shaped eyes, with the same vibrant emerald color he had. On her arms a small bundle with a small patch of messy black hair and the same green eyes. The picture moved, and the blue eyed boy giggled trying to get free of his father and both his parents laughed along.

Without warning, his aunt changed the page.

On the next picture there were more people. His mom and dad were still there and both boys were being held again on their arms, but they were dressed formally. On the side of James Potter, a handsome man with long black hair and gray eyes smiled brightly as he held the hand of a beautiful brunette he had met last year.

"It's Lynette" Robert whispered thinking the same thing Harry was, but frowned when he saw the man's face.

"How do you know her?" Petunia asked frowning, but both boys paid no attention when two other people appeared next to Lily, a sandy haired man with a jovial look on his face and a short round man with blond hair and long nose. They were smiling and making funny faces at Harry who laughed merrily.

Then... both boys' breaths caught in their throats. On each side of James and Lily, two other men appeared.

'This is impossible' Harry thought looking bewildered at Rob, who couldn't take his eyes of the picture. Petunia was crying heavily and held a hand to her heart not bothering to hide her sorrow anymore 'This can't be, someone would have noticed!'

But there they were. An even older version of him looked almost _exactly_ like Harry and the other one looked identical to Robert, but much older. The first one had black messy short hair, round glasses, a bit lanky but with strong frame, with only a slight difference: he had a pair of blue piercing eyes that shone brightly at the sight of both his grandson's. Charlus Wyatt Potter embraced his only son with both hands, obviously proud of him and his daughter in law while a red haired woman held his arm, crying out of happiness.

To their astonishment, the other man was, without any doubt, how someone would imagine the older Potter child, Ethan, when he'd become old, except for the piercing green eyes and the short hair. A blonde woman stood next to him holding his hand. Ethan, the child's namesake, and Rose Evans, as it read under the picture.

"This doesn't mean anything" Robert suddenly said defiantly, knowing what Petunia had meant when she asked him to see the album with Harry and her "What if it looks like me, there can be many more explanations and…"

But Petunia shifted many pages without a single word, until she stopped in an old, non-magical picture. Robert fell silent immediately and Harry's breathing became labored. He felt dizzy, and he could only imagine what Robert was going through.

It was an old picture, taken in black and white. It was scenery of the muggle World War II, where two young men who couldn't be a day over twenty, sat down around a fire. A few other soldiers were with them, but the picture was focused on both of them. But for Harry was like looking on a mirror. It was the same people, both of his grandfathers seemingly laughing at a joke someone had said. They were almost identical to Harry and Robert, but the color of the eyes was switched. They were both holding rifles and SAS insignias on their uniforms and if anyone paid close attention, a wand could be seen under Charlus Potter's right sleeve.

"I am as shocked as you are" said Petunia on a quiet voice "During all this time, they told me Ethan had died with Lily and James, that his body had ever been found."

"Dumbledore found me in an orphanage" Robert stammered barely able to get the words out "I… I never knew my family, but this…"

"Could this be true?" Harry said looking at his aunt, shaking uncontrollably "Could Rob... could he be my real brother?"

"I'm not sure" Petunia said crying caressing Rob's face with one hand "There is many ways to find out, but this can't be coincidence. I remember carrying you… I mean carrying Ethan and he had the very same blue eyes. And you look exactly like my dad. Where, where were you all this time?"

"I was left on St. Marks's Orphanage on a winter night, thirteen years ago. There was no letter or anything. They told me it was like had appeared out of nowhere"

"But Ethan was born one year before Harry" Petunia mused "And they were murdered on Halloween fourteen years ago. You don't look older than Harry, is there any way you could have travelled through time or something along those lines?"

"Time travel is supposed to be impossible for that much time" Rob answered "I've only heard about time turners that can get you six hours _earlier_."

"Maybe… It wasn't time travel" Harry said "Maybe you were kept safe by someone else."

"But by who?" Petunia asked/

The answer came to them at the same time.

"The guardians" they both spoke.

"But that's assuming that I _really_ am Ethan" Rob answered gloomily. He didn't, he couldn't let himself hope to have a family, only to be disappointed later when it turned out not to be true. "We would still need proof".

"The muggles can do it right? Something about checking blood?" Harry asked hopefully, his heart racing; he might have found his brother!

"Yes Harry" Petunia said smiling before starting blabbing rapidly "That is a great idea! Rob, do you mind if I call you Rob? I can't take you right now, but we could go tomorrow morning. Can you stay? I will prepare dinner for you and we could go first thing in the morning. The results wouldn't be ready in two weeks or so, but we could have that time to get to know each other."

Without stopping she stood up, followed by both boys. She leaned down a bit, since both of them had grown quite a bit during summer, and hugged them fiercely, with flowing tears cascading down her cheeks. Rob and Harry both held her strongly. It was a new sensation for both of them. Petunia had really changed during last year, and for the first time in years, Harry felt what it was to be loved.

Petunia the let go and scrambled to the kitchen where she quickly began preparing a quick dinner. The two teenagers were alone now and saw each other straight for the first time in the evening.

"Do you think it's true?" Harry asked quietly "I mean…. Its rather sudden, but…"

"It would be awesome" Rob said, his smile missing.

"But?" Harry asked unsure of why he was sad.

"What if it's not true?" Rob whispered angrily, clenching his knuckles "What if I get my hopes up and we find out that it _is _just a coincidence. I don't want to feel that disappointed"

"It doesn't matter if you aren't really Ethan Potter" Harry said seriously, placing his hands over his shoulders "Whatever your name is, wherever you are from, you will still be my brother, blood or no blood".

"I…" Robert said with difficulty "You're right"

The blue eyed boy paced deep in thought now trying to figure out what to do.

"We can go to a muggle clinic, or we could also go to the goblins, they should have the means to prove if we really are brothers"

"So anyway" Harry said "There's nothing we can do today. What brought you here though? I thought we were waiting until school started".

Robert stopped abruptly, realizing something.

"I had totally forgotten" Robert exclaimed "Haven't you heard the news of the fugitive from Azkaban?"

"What? NO!" Harry exclaimed "I haven't heard! When did this happen?"

"Yesterday" Rob said "It has been all over the news, even the muggles know now. Sirius Black, first person to ever escape the legendary prison of Azkaban". He froze again mid-sentence, realizing another thing "Can I see the album again?"

They sat down again and Robert quickly returned the picture. He stopped then on a picture of the wedding of James and Lily Potter. They were surrounded by their families and friends. They recognized Ethan and Charlus and their wives. Robert looked frantically through the faces and stopped on the man who was next to Lynette.

"Bloody hell" he said, all the color draining from his face "This man, this man is Sirius Black"

"What?" Harry said "Who is he? What did he do get himself locked up in Azkaban?"

"I'm not sure" Robert said "None of the adults wants to tell the true story. All I know is he murdered a wizard along thirteen muggles… with a single spell. They say he blew up the entire street. He murdered Peter Pettigrew. That's him right next to Black. What I heard is that he was a Death Eater, some say he was Voldemort's most loyal follower, second in command."

"But wasn't that supposed to be Draco's father?" Harry asked.

"That's one of the things I'm confused about" Robert answered "Draco might know more about this. We'll have to wait for that too. Harry you have to be careful, for what I've heard he's out there looking for you… looking for vengeance. Mate, he might be the most dangerous Death Eater."

"You know I can defend myself" Harry said seriously.

"I know, I just wanted to be warned" Rob said "I had a bad feeling about this. Like, something doesn't add up"

Then, Harry realized something, right there in front of him.

"He was their friend" he muttered.

"What, what do you mean?" Rob asked confused.

"Black" he spat, his voice full on spite "He was my dad's friend! He was the best man on their wedding" he said rapidly changing the pictures on the album. He was everywhere, during school, vacations, graduation, wedding… "He… Aunt Petunia? Do you know a man called Sirius Black?"

His aunt came back from the kitchen wearing an apron, a pensive look on her face.

"I think I might" she said "Wasn't he one of your fathers best friends? As a matter of fact I think he was your godfather Harry"

All the color drained for Harry's face, something started creeping up his gut. It was a weird sensation, strange to him. It was a mixture of fear and confusion and anger.

"He is my godfather" he said stammering at every word. Petunia got worried when she saw her nephew holding the album tightly, so much that his knuckles were getting white.

"Is everything all right dear?" she asked softly approaching him slowly.

"He is a murderer" he whispered harshly "Sirius Black is a murderer, and he just escaped prison."

"Oh my god" she said covering her mouth with one hand "I don't know what to say. Is he dangerous? Are we safe here?"

"My grandfather says he is" Rob interjected "As long as he doesn't wander too far off. He put up some spells to protect him."

"We are talking about Voldemort's most loyal follower" Harry said placing the album on the couch. There's no way of knowing for sure."

"The only other place safer than you house is Hogwarts, according to _pops_" Rob said "And we can't really take you aunt there. The best choice is to stay here and trust my grandfather wouldn't you think?"

"Very well then" said Harry "I…"

But he never finished what he was saying. A rumble was heard in the distance, and through the body of both boys, a strange feeling crept up.

"Aunt Petunia" Harry said "You need to hide, on the basement. Something is happening outside."

Without any words, her aunt ran to the basement door. Harry knew it had another door in case she needed to get out through the back, hidden from view by carefully placed trees. His aunt then hugged both of them one last time before scrambling down the stairs. Harry and Rob looked at each other and nodded. Rob took out his wand out of the holster and with a wave of his right hand a white book appeared out of thin air. Rob levitated the book and it quickly changed pages.

"Let's see" Rob muttered while Harry observed warily the front door "Here it is, a spell to protect an entrance." He said showing it to Harry.

"_Colloportus"_ Harry said as he traced an imaginary line of a rectangular shape with his wand.

Rob then chose another spell from the book, and placed a hand on the door.

"_Ondo: Ilterendi Annon"_

From the spot where his hand was, the door began turning gray, as if it was being transformed into stone. When it was done, Harry waved his wand with a color changing charm, which was relatively easy, and the door was suddenly lost in the wall, as if had never been there in the first place.

"Now what?" Rob said.

"We need to go check" Harry answered "I'll get the Cloak of Invisibility".

Rob nodded and began guarding the front door while Harry raced upstairs and quickly grabbed the silky cloak that was safely tucked in his trunk. He arrived downstairs where Rob was waiting and without any words exchanged, he placed the cloak around both of them. They had already mastered that certain way of sneaking, placing a silencing spell on them.

The sky outside was stormy, but there was no rain yet. The moon was fully covered by the clouds and an eerie darkness had fallen upon the muggle neighborhood. Not a single soul was outside but yet both boys sensed that something was not right. Harry felt a tug behind his eyes as he shifted his eyes. His pupils shifted, forming a dark circle, surrounded by an emerald green triangle. The triangle was surrounded by another black circle as well and from this circle, three stripes traveled to the edge of the iris.

The world before him budged, and he could see what looked like as a translucent red dome covering the surrounding area of Privet Drive, its center directly above his house. Harry then saw a shadow on one of the far edges just a bit away from the park he sometimes went to. They couldn't make out what it was so both children walked quickly towards the edge after Harry pointed it out to Rob. They had their wands ready and Harry had already summoned his sword.

The swings on the park screeched lightly as they crossed through, but it was the only sound. There was no loud rumbling of distant cars or buzzing of street lights. They finally arrived a good twenty yards away from the edge of the magic dome. Harry stopped a gasp from coming out when he saw a man approaching the wards, his long dark hair dirty and unmade, his face bony and his gray eyes slightly unfocused and bloodshot. On both his hands he held wands and his tattered cloak fell limply to the ground, barely hanging of his thin frame. Sirius Black was walking towards them.

"He can't pass" Robert said in a whisper "Grandpa said that people who meant harm to you wouldn't be able to step inside."

"Are you sure?" Harry whispered warily when the man started inspecting the surface of the barrier.

"I…" Rob stuttered "Let's hope so"

The man stood there for a few minutes, observing. He kneeled as if looking for another way to enter, but he shook his head and took started backing up. Robert and Harry let out a breath they hadn't realized they were holding. They looked at each other with a relaxed smile. But just as they were going to get up and go back, they heard running steps. Black had begun racing towards the wards and leaped against it. Harry mentally prayed that he would crash into them. But the insane-looking wizard merely floated through them as if they weren't even there.

"Ha!" Black said in a raspy voice "So much for Dumbledore's perfect protection. Now where was i?"

He started walking, both boys were frozen in place. Shaking their head, they took a few steps back and hid behind a bush. The Death Eater then proceeded to walk slowly through the park, suspiciously close to the direction they were. Harry realized the man was sniffing the air.

"What in the bloody hell" Harry whispered "He can _smell _us"

"Then you should have showered before" Rob answered. Harry merely growled at his lame attempt of a joke.

"We will ambushing him when he passes though" Harry said "There's no way he can see us. Is there?"

"I'm as sure as the last time you asked me" Rob whispered shakily.

"Then you don't know" Harry whispered harshly "Get ready then, I…"

He never finished because just when Black was about to walk in front of them, several _cracks _sounded and both boys fell a major pull of magic course through their bodies.

"The dome!" Harry said "It got small! We are outside now!"

"I don't like this" Robert said "We should've called for everyone."

"Look!"

The resounding cracks had signaled the arrival of five wizards. They had blood red cloaks that flowed down to the floor, with black linings, and on their backs a stylish letter M surrounded with a black circle was sewed to it. Their hoods were up, covering their faces in the shadow, and their wands were already trained upon the mass murderer.

"By orders of the High Council, you are hereby arrested" one of them said holding an official looking parchment "On the account of thirteen homicides including the murder of Peter Pettigrew, breaking of the Wizard Statute of Secrecy in front of the muggles and breaking out of Wizard Prison of Askaban"

"Oh so I can plead guilty and have a _trial? _Like the one I _didn't_ have the last time?" Black asked mockingly, his walking erratic almost as if he was drunk.

"The prisoner is to be immediately executed by…"

"Yea, yeah I know, those bloody soulless monsters" Black said gesturing his hand, dismissing the man "Have the Aurors changed their robes after the war or what?"

Harry was confused but agreed with Black, he had seen Aurors before and they didn't usually wear cloaks, only robes and they didn't have hoods either. However their insignias looked like the Ministry's. The whole thing was still dodgy.

"You noticed too?" Rob asked "They don't look like the usual Aurors, neither like the people that helped when the school was attacked. And what did he mean by the 'trial he didn't have'. Something is wrong here."

"We are members of the Elite Auror Squadron and we have come to take you arrested and enforce the law" another man said, pointing his wand to Black.

"Well that explains it" Harry muttered.

"Elite Auror Squad?" Sirius said "Sounds fancy, though I haven't heard of it" His voice then took a deep menacing tone, more lucid "You will not stop me today and you will not take me again; I will find what I am looking for."

"You will not touch the boy" another Elite Auror said.

"Who said I want the boy" Black said showing an insane looking smile "I'd never hurt Harry Potter. You know nothing! I've suffered fourteen years because nobody would listen to me, not even a bloody trial! I was blaming myself because I failed them. Now it doesn't matter… I _will _find the rat and make him pay."

The Aurors seemed confused, sentiment that both boys shared.

"You are truly insane Sirius Black" one of the Aurors said "You will pay for your crimes no matter how deluded your mind is. The monsters must have taken whatever was left of your mind for you to imagine such scenario."

"All I've hear is that he was mentioning you and that he said 'he's at hogwarts' over and over a week before he escaped" Rob whispered to Harry.

"It doesn't matter!" bellowed the leader "We will take you into custody, regardless of whom or what you are looking for."

"_Stupefy!"_ one of the Aurors said brandishing his wand, but Black merely inclined his neck, and the curse flew by, crashing into the ground.

"Ah, I should've imagined you wouldn{t respect the duels customs" Black said bowing mockingly "This might get a little tricky now, though"

Several more black, purple and orange curses flew from every of his side, which the man sidestepped gracefully. The five Aurors circled Black, taking offensive stances. His gray eyes were focused, and in his face a scowl formed.

"My turn" he said.

With one hand he casted a red, almost solid shield, and then he did something Harry had already seen once. Planting his feet on the ground the man started spinning rapidly. It was so fast that to the eye, only a red sphere stood. Just as he started, several blasts came from all around only to be rebounded by the shield. The sphere seemed to flicker and several blasting curses began bursting out.

They had seen that before indeed, but not quite the same. A man had done something similar during the attack at Hogwarts, taking out several vampires. And just the same, three Aurors fell quickly, blasted away by the curses. Only the two wizards remained, having managed to produce shields of their own, protecting them from the onslaught of spells Black was sending.

"He's good" Rob said from their hiding spot "But there must be a weakness to that"

"It must be tiring" Harry reckoned "If its anything like my spell, there's no way he can hold it too long. Besides, there's too much magic going on, more Aurors will be coming."

And just as he finished saying that, several more pops were heard, signaling the arrival of a dozen more aurors. These, however, wore the usual uniform from the ministry.

"Create a perimeter" one of them bellowed, a tall, dark skinned man with a golden earring. "Put up the wards!"

In a few seconds the fourteen or so Aurors had surrounded Black, who had stopped spinning at the arrival of the newcomers. A drop of swat fell down his face, but he still had a sly smirk planted on his face.

"Auror Shacklebolt" one of the Elite said, who had already concealed his staff "Your arrival is most _not _appreciated."

"Was about time I finally met one of you" Shacklebolt answered "But right now we need to focus. Give it up Black! You are completely surrounded!"

"You wish" he whispered, and in the blink of an eye he had started spinning forming the red shield once again.

"Take defensive positions!" Shacklebolt answered "Tonks get to cover now! He is extremely dangerous."

The barrage of stunners and curses was incredible, coming from both sides. However, the spinning shield was starting flicker more constantly. The three Elite Aurors that had fallen were already recuperating and in a few seconds they were standing up.

"Leave this to us" on of them said, extending his hand as a sword appeared out of nowhere. It was medieval looking and it held a red glow around it. Harry and Rob were stuck on their spot watching intently the fight between the Aurors and the Death Eater. Two more of the elites had produced swords and dashed towards the shield were Black was taking cover.

But just when they were about to hit it, the shield vanished leaving not race of Black behind it.

"Bloody hell!" one of the young Aurors said "He just disappeared! We even had wards!"

"He knew you would come" one of the Elite Aurors said "He was just a distraction. You shouldn't have interrupted us"

"Excuse me?" the man called Shacklebolt said "If I remember correctly, three of your men, regardless how _skillful_ they are, were already down! Black would've _slaughtered_ you already if we hadn't appeared."

"It was an strategy!" another Elite said "You fools! They weren't really down! I will make myself clear, stay away from our business or there will be severe consequences. Sirius Black is a wanted criminal sought by the ICW and the High Council."

"You still are on our jurisdiction" Shacklebolt replied "As far as I know you weren't even allowed in this area."

"This is an official order of High Councilman Einsmann" The leader of the Elite Aurors said "We are to take Black into _our _custody and perform the execution."

Shacklebolt had already been reading the document, a frown falling on his face. After a few moments, he nodded towards the rest of his men and motioned them to take down the wards.

"Very well" he said disdainfully "You have our apologies, we will carry on to obliviate any muggles that might have seen this. I can hear their sirens already coming."

"Well leave you to it" the Elite said arrogantly, before the five cloaked Aurors apparated away.

"I hate clean up duty" a young Auror said as a few police cars arrived at the scene.

Harry and Rob looked at each other and decided that it was time to go back already. They were confused by the whole ordeal. Similar thoughts crossed their minds as they approached Privet Drive Number four. What had been Sirius Black doing there? How could he cross the wards so easily? Why had he had been given no trial? Assuming he _hadn't_ had one. Who were these 'Elite Aurors'? Many more questions plagued them, and they had not a single answer.

Things were just getting more and more complicated.

As they entered the house, neither of them noticed a big, shaggy dog that sat watching the house intently. The dog then howled to the moon and broke into a run, heading to the north.

**A/N: Well that's it! Finally the first Chapter! Please R&R and tell me what you think about it. Also, if anyone can help me to beta the next chapters, I would be really grateful of your help (even if you want to beta ****THIS CHAPTER****, it would be really appreciated, I tend to not notice some mistakes). I'm already working in the second chapter, and I will be working more often in the story.**


	2. The Broken Portkey

**A/N: I wanted to do something different for this chapter, you might notice from the first couple pages. I wanted to explain my "theories" of how magic works in a way that is related to the story. If you find yourself thoroughly bored you can skip that part, it won't really matter for the storyline. But for later chapters or later books, there might be a mention of this type of things.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think about it**

Chapter 2: The Broken Portkey

_The following is an extract taken from the Book of Magic as read by Robert Dumbledore and Harry Potter and written by Myrddin Emrys and further expanded by many other such as Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Allanon of Shannara, Verona and Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff among others. In this book the deepest secrets of magic itself have been stored for all times. Its knowledge is ever-growing and ever-lasting. May it never fall in the wrong hands…_

" _Tome III: Of Elemental Magic_

To understand elemental magic, the wizard or witch has to delve deeply in the meaning of magic as a whole. What is magic? How does it work? Why is one wizard more 'powerful' than another? These are many questions that have plagued the mind of many wizards before and after my time. I have grasped an understanding that I feel is accurate according to my own experiences on the Magic world.

Magic, as I can best explain, is an infinite, immeasurable entity that is accumulated in every single thing that forms the universe. (_Side note from Nicolas Flamel: Like matter, it cannot be destroyed only transformed. This is a complex concept that had been already grasped by Merlin but couldn't quite explain it to his peers). _

Every single being, even non-living organisms, has magic: trees, rocks, birds, land animals, monsters, sentient races, even muggles have a bit of magic in them. It has received many names throughout history, such as Ki, Chakra or Karma.

Another characteristic of magic is that is sentient as a whole. One could even presume to be the same force that many call _Fate_, _Destiny_. In many cultures, the higher forces are representations of the will of the magic. Most of them consider it an absolute mystery meaning that it cannot be fully comprehended. I could continue delving further into the meaning and origin of magic, but that is a subject for another time.

During my long years I have categorized magic in five different types: Physical, Spiritual, Elemental or Natural, Dark and Light.

Physical magic is often not considered as magic, because it's the force found in every sentient being, whether it is considered 'magical' or not. Muggles are the prime examples of beings formed by physical magic, some of them do not have even an ounce of the other types. Physical magic is _also _the force that unites the body of every single object and being in the universe and binds it.

Spiritual Magic is the force us wizards know as common magic. To be considered a wizard, the person, whether he is human or not, has to have at the very least half spiritual magic and half physical magic inside his 'core' _(the magic core and the spiritual magic are explained in following tomes)._ Spiritual magic is not the same as the magic that surround us in the environment.

Elemental Magic is the most abundant type throughout the world. It is present in non-sentient organisms. However, elemental magic is found throughout the rest of the parts that form the world and the universe. The main sub-types of Elemental magic are the basic elements: Air, Water, Lightning, Stone and Fire. (_Side note from Nicolas Flamel: These elements are naturally combined in nature to form the different types of chemical compounds. Everything in nature has an elemental and a physical part. That is the main reason one can combine compounds and create potions. Only wizards can create potions because the magic inside the components reacts to the wizards' magic.). _

Spiritual Magic could, in theory be considered as a sixth element, as it's the magic that sentient beings have naturally, and it's not formed from any of the basic five elements.

Now, in order to use an element, the wizard has to be attuned to it. To understand how this is done, another concept needs to be explained. _Magic Resonance_ is the form that a wizard wills magic to act in a certain behavior, thus, creating charms, curses, jinxes, etc. Through the core, a wizard emits a magic frequency that has to be emitted by a _focus_. These can vary from various objects such as Wands, Staves, Weapons, among others.

To be attuned to an element, the wizard has to make his magic resonate along with the elements frequency. Elemental then is gathered from all around the wizard and used to create infinite number of new spells, depending on the wizard's attunement to the element.

(_Side Note from Eldric Potter: There has also been discovered two other elements that have yet to be mastered fully in the same manner than the basic elements. These are Time and Space. There have been few attempts at mastering these but the only wizard capable of using it fully was Merlin himself. The concept however was too complex for him to explain). _

It is also imperative to remind the reader that magic words have a reason to exist. As it has been mentioned, when casting a spell a wizard's spiritual magic resonates with the Magic's will, creating the desired effect. But in order to create that effect, magic needs a catalyst. This catalyst is the magic word or the _enchantment_. Even when performing wordless or wand-less magic the wizard needs to be in the correct frame of mind, meaning that one cannot be thinking of any other thing but the words that are that catalyst for the spell. That is the reason one cannot say another word to perform _another_ spell. For an instance if a wizard says "Fly" but he is thinking of changing an object's color, the frequency for the spell is corrupted, preventing the spell.

Blending of the elements

As it has been explained before, every object in the universe has elemental magic, being a stone, a tree, a river or a mountain. But in nature there are innumerable types of compounds that are also made out of the basic elements. For example: Ice is considered to be a basic blending between water and air.

In order to blend the two elements the wizard has to mix two or more elements, adding or subscripting to their "frequency" to arrive at the resonating point from the magic's Will. This is achieved mostly by instinct from the wizard with normal elements but in order to do it during a blending, the wizard has to know both elements and be perfectly attuned to them, at least at the Elemental Level they want to achieve. (_Elemental levels will be explained later)._

Many elements have completely different frequencies or they are out of phase from one another, so to synchronize the elements, the wizard has to gather more Elemental magic for one of the elements. By practicing the wizard can achieve better understanding of the quantity of energy needed to be spent on each element and reach the point in which the blending comes by instinct rather than by continuous focus and create spells such as the Ice blend:

_Khelek: Lant'Ehta _

Elemental Levels.

An elemental level is defined as the categorized attunement of a wizard towards a particular element. In other words, is the affinity the wizard has in the use of an Element. There are Three levels for each element: Apprentice, Adept and Master.

When a wizard reaches a higher level, the element shows changes. For example: an adept Fire user will notice the fire turns a blue color while a master Fire will be white. An elemental master is also considered to be a Mage…

"

* * *

"Rob, stop reading that!" Hermione hissed "It's time to go already. Mrs. Weasley is already waiting for us downstairs".

Robert yawned as he closed the big tome and stood up from his bed on Ron's room. Next to him Harry was dozing off while playing with a flame tongue on his fingers. Whenever he concentrated he could see traces of blue coming out, but just barely. Ron on the other hand was sleeping like a baby.

"Ronald Weasley, wake up!"

Ron jumped up from his bed and reached for his wand as he stood up straight with his arms on both sides.

"Sir, yes sir" Ron said still trying to wake up "oh… wait"

Hermione giggled a bit before smacking him on the head and walking back to the door. Ron wasn't awake enough to not take his eyes from her as she retreated which miraculously he managed to rise just before Hermione turned.

"Your mum is waiting" she said in her bossy voice "You better hurry up and get changed, remember we need to pay a visit to our little friend."

Groaning, the three boys made way to the kitchen were the rest of the Weasley's and Luna were already taking breakfast. After a few toasts and pumpkin juice they each took Floo powder and went towards Diagon Alley.

A week earlier the Daily Prophet had published the story of Sirius Black being sighted near Harry's house, so he had being moved immediately to the Weasley's while his aunt decided it was time to move to another house, which was going to get protected as soon as possible. Dumbledore just told him something about a charm that would make it impossible to locate his new house. The _Fidelius_ charm, as he found out later thanks to Hermione, chose a secret keeper to protect something specific and only this person could show anyone else how to reach whatever was hidden. He could be in front of his aunt and not see her or find her in any way. The charm would be trickier but still manageable if more people knew beforehand what the secret was. They could have _known_ the words of the location, but the keeper would still need to reveal the information in order for anyone to discover whatever the Fidelius protected.

The Elite Aurors were a new revelation too. Apparently, something called the High Wizengamot or High Council of the ICW had formed a new organization that would aid the Ministry in the search of any dark wizards. They were highly skilled Aurors trained by professional duelers from all around the world. None of them knew what to make of them.

As they strode through Diagon Alley, they absent mindedly complied to whatever Ron's parents were directing them to do, as they prepared to carry out their plan. The first place was Gringotts, in which Harry would at last manage to shake off his Auror escort. The white building stood tall and imposing as ever and the rather large family walked through the bronze gate under the wary glares of the guardian goblins.

"Mrs. Weasly could I go to my vault?" Harry asked trying to sound innocent .

"Sure sweetie" she said "You can go to that teller; it will be faster this way"

"I will join him" an Auror said, who Harry recognized to be named MacArthur or something along those lines.

"Mind if we come too Harry?" asked Rob who was followed by Hermione and Ron.

"No, come on" he answered, pointing with his eyes at the Auror.

The goblin sit on the desk looked up and gave an evil grin when he saw Harry and his friends approach him.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, my name is Rooklenack" the goblin said "How may I be of assistance?" The Auror was astounded at the hospitality Rooklenack showed. Goblins were known to be rude to everyone, even when money was involved.

"It's a pleasue to meet you Rooklenack." Harry said bowing slightly "I would like to visit my vault".

"Right away" he was answered "Griphook take Mr. Potter to his vault. Auror MacArthur, I'm afraid you cannot go with Mr. Potter."

"I come in security detail" MacArthur answered seriously - he wasn't about to let any Goblin tell him what to do. "By orders of the Ministry…"

"The ministry holds no jurisdiction inside the vault chambers, and you should be mindful of what you speak inside Gringotts. Ragnok is none too happy with the ministry right now."

The Auror paled a bit and merely nodded. Losing no time, the four teenagers followed Griphook into the cart. From the distance they could see the worried face of MacArthur, and couldn't help to smile mischievously.

"Oh I am in so much trouble" MacArthur muttered.

* * *

Ginny was furious, they had done it again. They had escaped the Auror that had been guarding them, she just knew. It was pretty obvious when Auror Strauss wasn't told off going with them in the carts. Luna looked at her with pained eyes; she too knew that the others had run off.

"So you are the girls that took out that demon possessed kid, eh?" Strauss asked as they walked out Gringotts after withdrawing some money. "Pretty impressive, have you ever thought of becoming Aurors after Hogwarts?"

"Now Mr. Strauss" interrupted Mrs. Weasley "The girls are too young to be thinking of that already. They are barely starting their third year!"

"The earlier they start showing aptitudes the better" Strauss said distractedly, looking from side to side "Even with the Elite Aurors and the Hit wizards, the department of Magical Law Enforcement is short on new candidates."

"It's because of the potions requirement" said Percy. Ginny rolled her eyes, her brother couldn't wait to barge in the conversation, especially where the ministry was involved "I've heard Mr. Crouch comment on it a few times."

"Yea he would say that" commented Mr. Weasley "Merlin knows it was a bit more filled up when Barty was head of that department."

Ginny was confused at this.

"Why is he not anymore?" she asked trying to put an innocent façade.

"Well, it's quite the story" Auror Strauss said "A bit too long, and I wasn't even there when it happened. Arthur, you should know a bit more about it, but this is neither the time nor place, we should keep going. I don't like it that MacArthur is taking that long."

"Oh uh" Fred said "Brother… are you thinking what I am thinking"

"I think so my brother, sharp mind we both have" George answered "These kids may have already lost our dear and brave Auror MacArthur"

"What?!" Strauss exclaimed "Are they out of their mind! I'm calling for backup right now!"

"There would be no need for that" a voice said from behind them. Everyone looked around and saw two people already with their wands out. Luna seemed to recognize them from the attack that happened at the tournament.

"Remus, is that you?" Arthur asked "What are you doing here?"

"I come to rectify mistakes of my past Arthur. Molly, how are you?" he said approaching the red head family.

"Worried" she said as she greeted the sandy haired man. Ginny thought that he looked a bit worn out and his robes were torn in several parts "Apparently the kids gave the Aurors the slip once again."

"Did you tell Harry about the escaped prisoner" the woman said "oh forgive the rudeness of Remus here. My name is Lynette Lafontaine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lynette" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile that quickly turned into a troubled frown "And yes, he knew Black had been close to his house, he knew he shouldn't have wandered off. I swear I don't know what these kids are thinking."

"Who says they are?" interjected Fred and George at the same time.

"Remus, we have to find them" Lynette said looking worried "You know how fast Sirius is. He is unpredictable."

"Wait, you know Black?" asked Strauss. "How come you haven't been debriefed for information about him?"

"We used to know him" the sandy man corrected "And we did that more than 13 years ago. I don't think we could bring anything new to the Auror Department. Scrimegour already knows this."

Ginny looked at the conversation anxiously, and so did Luna. Knowing them, it didn't take too much to figure they would go to the most dangerous place possible. The twins were already telling his dad that they would check the Quidditch store, while Percy talked to Auror MacArthur, who was already making way for Florean Fortescue's Parlor. Charlie took another Auror and began searching through the crowd while Bill talked to a security Goblin. Nobody was really paying attention to the pair of girls.

"I think we should go check" Luna said, a bit apprehensively "Or tell one of the adults. Maybe Mr. Lupin will listen to us; he seems rather agitated by this whole mess. Do you really think they would be reckless enough to go to Knockturn Alley".

"What did you just say?" exclaimed Lynette who had walked up from behind them. Her eyes were filled with anger and her right hand gripped her wand tightly. "Did you know they would go there?"

Both girls cowered at the sight of the fuming woman. As far as they know, Harry barely knew her if he knew her at all.

"NO!" they both said stammering "We just thought they might have gone there, we swear!"

"Are you sure" she said leaning down pointing her wand at them. Their eyes widened and both girls took a step back.

"Lynette!" Remus called horrified "What do you think you are doing?! They are just girls! Lower your wand NOW!"

Lynette merely gave a glance of utter despise at Remus, and slowly took her wand away. Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and Luna looked anxiously at the pair who were discussing once again.

"If those rascals went to the alley they might already be dead Remus!" She yelled.

"They wouldn't do that! They know they are in danger!" Remus countered

"How do you know that Black wasn't in Gringotts and took them out!?"

"That…" He said rather shocked "I hadn't thought about that! Quick there's no time to lose."

Without hesitation both adults took their wands out and dashed towards the blackened alley that was in the farthest corner. Seeing that nobody was really paying attention again, Luna and Ginny nodded to each other and ran behind them. Anyway, they had already faced worse.

* * *

The blacksmith forge was quiet, no sound of clanging or smoke coming out of the chimney. A few residents of the sketchy market walked rapidly and talked in hushed tones. With a long creak the door on the front of the establishment opened slowly, as if a ghost had just passed by, and it was smashed back roughly.

Six persons lost their disillusionment charm. They were hidden in brown cloaks with the hoods covering their faces. Around their torso a white leather belt held weapons that varied in shape and size. The sleeves were short and ended with several armbands just before their hands, were they all had their wands in case they needed them hastily. With a hand gesture of one of them the ring bell sounded. Five of the cloaked figures looked at the one that had done that, but the remaining one paid no attention. A grunt came from the door behind and from inside a Dwarf came out. He had short white hard, and his nose was long and pointy. He was wearing a white linen shirt and brown trousers barely held around his ample stomach by a black leather belt. His black eyes narrowed at the sight of the cloaked figures, and he didn't lose time and took an axe that hung next to the door.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" he snarled.

"We come in peace Master Dwarf" said one of them "We come to settle unfinished business with your partner."

They slowly took their hoods down, and the old dwarf let down his axe a frown forming in his face. In front of him stood what could only be six teenager wizards and witches. They were looking at him anxiously, throwing a few glances at the door as if expecting someone to barge in. Only Draco and Tanja raised their hoods back since they couldn't be discovered with the group of Gryiffindors.

"Dryl is not here" he snarled "And what business he was having with kids like you I can't imagine. It is not like him to meddle in wizard affairs."

"My name is Harry Potter" the one in the middle said, startling the short man "And we have something that Dryl asked us for."

"He mentioned he would have something in return if we delivered this… item to him" another boy said "I apologize, my name is Robert Dumbledore".

"Ah…" the Dwarf said as he leaned against the counter while stroking his bushy white beard "So he was really not joking, who would've thought the golden Gryffindors would be wandering in Knockturn Alley of all the places, and end up here!"

"Who says we are all Gryffindors" another boy, with long white hair said "My name is Draco Malfoy, and I belong to the house of Slytherin."

"Oh ho!" The Dwarf said with as a smirk formed on his face "Now that's something I wasn't expecting! Be it as it may, I'm afraid I cannot help you."

"But, Mr. Thramek" Hermione said "We were hoping you could…"

"Didn't Dryl tell you that sweet talking would not help you here?" the Dwarf snarled "Theres no need to call me 'Mr.' or anything like that. And if you were looking for my good mate Dryl I think you are way too late."

The old dwarf grabbed his axe and started making way towards the back of the shop, disregarding completely the stunned teenagers that had been left frozen. Without thinking, Ron jumped up and tried to stop the retreating dwarf.

"What do you mean by too late" Ron asked him after Thramek had pushed the hand that has halted him off his shoulder.

"That he is already gone" Thramek said simply "I thought you kids were a bit smart, but you seem dumber and dumber to me every second that passes."

"Listen to me dwarf" snarled Tanja who had been silent until that moment. Her voice was like a hiss, dangerous and yet quiet. "You will tell us were your partner is…"

"Who are you?" the Dwarf said, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the pale looking brunette "Wait a second, you are one of them! What is the meaning of this? Why do you bring one of the thieves into my home? Do you have no respect? Maybe it's time that someone showed you _kids_ how a dwarf fights!"

"She is with us" Rob interjected "And it is none of your concern who or what she is, have I made myself clear?"

"Why are you bringing one of _them_ to my home" Thramek said enraged "Those venomous monsters are the nothing but treacherous and evil. They stole what was ours."

"Oh you mean… this?" Ron said taking out a white hammer that had been shrunk under his cloak. The hammer seemed to emanate a faint light and hummed as he rested the handle on the ground. With a swish of his wand, Robert closed all the windows and doors, to stop anyone from taking a peek inside. "I think you have seen it before"

"That is impossible" the Dwarf said, glued to the ground and shock drawn all over his face. He was trembling as he took a few steps ahead. "Where did you get this, never in my life I thought I would see it again."

"Now will you answer our questions Dwarf?" Tanja snarled.

"Tanja" Harry reprimanded "We talked about playing nice with our friends. "

"I talk however I bloody want Potter"

"Geez, so much love and warmth" Rob joked.

Tanja stopped abruptly and looked directly at Rob who for a few moments held the piercing stare of the brunettes clear blue eyes, as if daring her to contradict him.

"Don't fight kids" Draco interrupted the silent duel. "We are here in a mission, remember? Now, Thramek would you _now_ tell us where in hell is Dryl. Our part of the bargain is complete, we brought the hammer and he said he would deliver us some armor."

"He thought you were joking" Thramek said as he took the hammer, which seemed to brighten up at his touch. However the dwarf gave it back to Ron. "This is not mine to hold; only Dryl is allowed, and as the retrievers, only you can return it to its rightful master. But I am not lying when I say that he isn't here anymore."

"Do tell" Tanja huffed.

"Tanja" Harry said angrily "You promised that you would act different, that you repent from the things you have done. Is it too hard for you?"

"It is none of…"

"You make it our business when you follow us" Rob interrupted with a serious tone in his voice "If you don't like the way we work you might as well leave"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Tanja gave him the most angered glare he had ever seen and her hands trembled with fury.

"As if…" she stammered "I am here! I could still be working with those damn monsters but I came here in your deluded and stupid _mission_ to return something you don't even fully understand. I am risking my neck spying to my old master when the only thing I want is revenge so you _kids_ don't get to tell me what I can or can't do! You know what? Forget it; you can go on your own!"

"Tanja wait!" Hermione said trying to reach the angered half-vampire but it was already too late; Tanja had already vanished in a wisp of smoke. "Ugh, see what you did? You don't know how hard this is for her."

"As if _that_ hadn't been childish at all" commented Ron to himself mostly, not without earning a glare from Hermione at which he smiled apologetically.

"Maybe I don't, Hermione" Rob said "But she promised to change. I can't control whatever she does, and we are risking our necks as much as her. In fact, she isn't even a target of her '_master"_

"Enough of this" Harry interrupted "We are not getting anywhere. Tanja can wait, and we will reach her after we are done. Now Thramek, if you could tell us where we can find Dryl."

"Ah, well" Thramek said scratching the back of his head "You see, he's gone back to our secret city."

"Your secret city" Hermione repeated "Is that, umm, far?"

"Not really" Thramek answered "The real issue is that we have to travel by foot at certain point and there are some dangerous things through the trail. Kibil-Dûm it's well protected from the outside and it's unreachable for wizards. None can apparate without dying a most painful death. You can only get there if a dwarf travels along with you. No human has ever survived the journey, and thus, Kibil-Dûm remains protected"

"Then there's no choice but to travel there" Harry said "How much would it take?"

"About two weeks" Thramek said, making the teenagers groan.

"Is Dryl coming back anytime soon?" Harry asked "I don't think we have that much time to spare."

"No, and we mustn't lose any more" Thramek said "This hammer… if the Rahkâs even notice that it's been recovered, they will not stop until they get it back. I will take you to Kibil-Dûm but _you _must protect the hammer at all costs."

"Is there any reason…"

"You cannot mess with ancient magic!" Thramek cried "I don't know what he was thinking when he bestowed this burden upon a bunch of kids but who am I to trust his judgment"

"We are not children!" Harry argued but the dwarf merely ignored him as he started to gather his stuff in a brown leather sack. He told them he would get some stuff from the back and they would be on their way.

"Now what am I going to tell mum!?" Complained Ron "Hey mom look, there's a bloody dwarf that wants to take us to his oh-so-secret city that is who-knows where! It will only take us two weeks. Forget about the Quidditch world cup by the way! Nope we aren't going!"

"Stop being a child Ronald" Hermione argued "This is more important. And imagine all the things we are going to learn! There hasn't been any recorded history of the Dwarves for the last half millennia!"

"Only you could think of that Hermione…" muttered Rob under his breath.

"I'm more concerned about the people that will be looking for us" Harry reasoned "I think half the Auror department is trying to protect us and the other half looking for Black."

"That's true mate" Ron said before rummaging through his clothes when a frantic screech came out of them "Bloody rat, I had forgotten all about it. Scabbers! What is up with you! Stop it!"

He held the rat in both hands after hiding the hammer under his cloak, and tried, without much avail to calm his pet down. Robert raised an eyebrow while Hermione sent him chastising looks and Draco shook his head in annoyance. Harry merely chuckled at his red haired friend as Ron struggled to contain the ugly looking rat.

"Stop making so much bloody noise!" Thramek called from the back "You never know who might hear you"

"Yes, you never know who might be hearing" a deep, chilly voice called from behind them.

The five teenagers took a step back immediately and all of them but Ron raised their wands. A startled gasp left Hermione as they noticed that a man had just entered the store, closing the door deliberately slowly. Rob gave a quick look towards Harry and they both silently nodded.

Ron however looked completely out of place grabbing the squealing rat with both hands.

With a flick of his wand, the man sealed the door and faced the five teenagers. He had long black hair that fell in curls to his shoulders. He was covered in a black, tattered cloak that had seen better days, and he emanated a stench of wet dog and putrid food. His aristocratic face with high cheek bones and a well-defined jaw only made him resemble a skeleton, raised from the dead. His grey haunted eyes searched through their faces, holding a maniac look as they traveled. They stopped for a moment when he met the emerald of Harry's eyes but he went on, until he finally stopped when he saw Ron's rat. An evil, decrepit smirk formed on his face.

"Allow me to introduce myself" he said in a raspy voice like he hadn't used it in years. He then bowed with a foot back and his wand arm crossed in front his stomach "My name is Sirius Orion Black, and I have come for my revenge."

The five teenagers looked taken a back for a moment, but regained their composure before long. A pregnant silence filled the store, only broken by the frantic shrieks of Ron's rat, squirming and fighting its owner. Harry took a resolute step holding his wand in a defensive position.

"If you think you will take me without a fight" he said without fear "You are mistaken, Black."

Watching this made his friends regain their Gryffindor courage, and even Draco walked and stood side to side Harry. Black arched an eyebrow and a smirk was starting to form in his decrepit features. His gray eyes flashed with what could only be described as pure mirth, barely lasting a second.

"That sounds fun, but I'm afraid I will have to pass" Black said in a condescending tone which only made the teenagers mad "What makes you think you five can take me anyways?"

Harry took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself before speaking.

"I am tired of being treated like a child" he spoke calmly "We are more wizards than you could ever be, we do not kill or betray our friends like you did. We come here because people like _you_ must be stopped and there's no one doing anything. We fight because it's the right thing to do and I will not let stand still while you help your master. I know that you were my parents' friend, yet you became one of _them_. You betrayed two of your friends and killed another."

Black looked down, closing his eyes for a moment, while his knuckles became white as he held his wand tight. A few moments passed and the young teenagers hesitated, confused about what was going through the killer's mind.

"You are right" he said, his voice barely audible "I failed James and Lily, and I don't think you know to what extents, otherwise you would have fired long before I talked. I can only imagine what you have been through. But nonetheless I have not come for you Harry, no… I have come to get my revenge!"

"Make up your mind crazy bastard" snarled Ron, still gripping his rat with one hand and the wand with the other "Either you want to kill him or you don't.'

"You must be a Weasley" Black hissed "You remind me of your uncles, mighty wizards they were."

"And your lot got them" Ron said with fury in his voice "How dare you mention them, you are but dirt compared to what they were."

"I can see the world has forgotten" Black said calmly, as if he was having a cup of tea over a London sunset "Everyone was lied to and has forgotten what I went through, what I suffered. It isn't important anymore, I will get my revenge. I have waited long years imprisoned in Azkaban, but no more."

Black was pacing in front of them, disregarding the looks the five teenagers were giving him. Rob had seen how he had fought the Aurors and he knew he wasn't going to be easy to beat. He had already a shield spell on the tip of his tongue and was trying to form an elemental spell with the other hand. Harry had already noticed and was ready to brandish his sword in any second, while Draco seemed to be holding a thin cylinder about a foot long under his arm. The seconds ticked painfully slowly and sweat was already forming on Harry's forehead.

"Give me that bloody rat" Black snarled forcefully.

"Never!" bellowed Harry, but stopped in mid-rant when he realized what Black had just asked "B... But what does Scabbers have to do with..."

"Everything" Black answered with his voice full of spite "Don't you think so, Peter?"

In the confusion none of them had noticed Ron' rat squirm its way out of his owner's hold. The rat's body twisted and contorted, growing rapidly until a blonde short man was left. In a swift motion he took the wand from an unsuspecting Ron and grabbed the redhead from the neck and pointed the wand to his throat.

"Nobody moves" snarled the man in a high pitched, mousy voice.

"What the bloody hell" exclaimed Draco from under his hood "You had a bloody animagus as a pet all this time Ron?"

"I didn't know!" He argued before shutting up when he felt the wand press tighter against his throat.

"Silence" the man hissed "Fancy meeting you again Sirius"

"Ah, Peter, the pleasure is all mine" he said with an evil grin in his face "I can't wait to rip you apart limb by limb"

"You know this man?!" demanded Harry getting more and more confused. Who was that man? He seemed familiar but he couldn't really place it. He was a bit full on the stomach but his figure slimmed down towards his chest, making him look as a big rat. His mustache was prickly and long and had a manic look on his pale dark eyes as they jumped from face to face. Harry then looked at Rob with who had an eyebrow raised. Hermione and Draco had their wands pointed at Black while Rob and Harry had theirs pointed at the rat-man.

"Harry" Rob whispered "Black seems to know him, could he be…"

"Indeed" Black said, as if Rob had been speaking to everyone "This pathetic excuse of a man is none other than Peter Pettigrew"

"I do not care what you call me Sirius" Peter snarled "I'm not the one who betrayed them!"

"Lies!" Black said pointing his wand at the mousy man, not caring that he had a couple of wands pointed at him "You were the bloody spy all the time! I should've known! And I thought it was Remus. It was always you! Were you happy when you told your master that you knew their Fidelius protected hideout?! Huh!?"

"You don't understand!" Peter screeched cowering under the mad gaze of Black "He would've killed me!"

"And he should!" Black spat back "Anyone of us would've died for you! But you were always a coward! Hiding behind our backs! How could you do that to James, and to Lily! She always defended you!""

"Wait a second" Harry said recognition dawning upon him "He… he was our secret keeper?" He could barely contain his anger, and magic had started pulsating through his body. He felt it itching to be used.

"But everyone heard you proclaiming you had betrayed the Potters" Hermione said confronting Black.

"That's wrong Granger" Draco said pointing with his finger at Pettigrew "Everyone heard _him_ proclaiming Black had betrayed the Potters"

"I never said I told their secret" Black said with eerie calm "I said I failed them. It was me who suggested they change secret keeper. Voldemort was more likely to come after me. Nobody would have guessed that Peter was the secret keeper. I didn't count with him cutting his own finger and blasting the whole bloody street."

"That's right Sirius" Pettigrew snarled "I beat you then just as I am going to beat you now!"

Everything froze as Harry whispered the acceleration spell and jumped into action. As his speed increased, he saw how Rob had already jumped as well. He hadn't even seen him but his friend was already a couple feet ahead, his wand in hand ready to strike down. At the same time Black had moved at incredible speed, lunging towards the mousy man. Said man had taken something out of his tattered cloak that looked like an old can, but Harry recognized instantly; it could only be a Portkey.

And then with inhuman strength Ron was sent flying away while several things happened instantly. Pettigrew lunged for Harry while Robert and Black managed to grasp his arm just as a spell Robert had sent flew towards the can. The portkey glowed in an orange light. and before anyone could react, the four of them vanished.

Draco and Hermione watched perplexed the spot where they had just been with their jaw's open, while Ron stood up with difficulty as he groaned.

A voice then was heard from the room besides, and Thramek peeked out the door.

"What the blazes was all that noise?!"

**A/N: The second chapter it's done! Since I don't have a Beta Reader (I don't have time to look for one) there might be some grammatical mistakes I missed. Please feel free to point them out (by message or whatever). I would also like to thank everyone that has been reading the fiction and invite you to leave a Review. I'd like to know what you think of the story.**

**SO Anyways! Peter and Sirius have revealed themselves! Where will the portkey take them? What's Lynette's relationship with Remus and Sirius? How will they take the hammer to the Dwarven city? These and all your questions will be answered in the next chapters! (I promise to update more often).**


End file.
